


The most beautiful eyes

by Snails_okay



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009
Genre: Co-Written, Future Angst, Hurt Kirk, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sleepy Kirk, he isn't really hurt tho, il add tags later, kirk has nice eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snails_okay/pseuds/Snails_okay
Summary: Please comment ideas for the next chapter xx~~~~~~~~~Life on the enterprise becomes boring, McCoy is sick of the mind numbingly boring routine until something unexpected happens.~~~~~~~~~ "The crew of the enterprise were at a loss for words, if you asked them how they got here or what happened they simply could not answer you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written by me

The crew of the enterprise were at a loss for words, if you asked them how they got here or what happened they simply could not answer you.  
Just over 76 hours ago they were carrying out their normal duties upon the enterprise.  
Doctor McCoy was honestly bored, something he would never admit, but it had been a few weeks since anything different had happened and the wake up, work and go to sleep routine was totally mind numbing.  
He looked down at his PADD that he writing a report on and sighed when he heard someone rush into the sick bay.  
Leonard rushed out to see what the commotion was when he ran head first into Spock.

"Argh! What the hell is going on? Spock?" 

"Doctor, your the person I was looking for, could you please come with me too the bridge it's jim" Spock rushed.

This made McCoy panic, what had happened? What was wrong with jim?

"Okay, Spock what happened? You're freaking me out" 

Before the doctor could get an answer Spock rushed off towards the turbo lift. McCoy had no choice but to follow.

Once the pair had arrived at the bridge Leonard could feel the tension in the room, all eyes were on him. Spock pushed past and headed to the seat that normally seated J.T Kirk.  
McCoy followed nervously, what had happened? Why was the room so tense?  
As he approached the chair he could see kirk sitting there with his head down, he looked fine from what McCoy could see.  
Leonard took another step towards his best friend before asking:

"Hey what's wrong? Your kinda scaring me jim" 

Kirk looked up at McCoy and stared him in the eyes. 

"Hey bones... I don't actually know what's going on" Kirk mumbled.

Bones breathed in sharply, kirks eyes were bright orange, like traffic light orange.  
He was transfixed on kirks eyes when they started to change colour.  
Kirk smiled as his eyes turned Victoria Secret pink.

"Like what you see bones?" Jim joked.

"Doctor it appears his eyes change colour depending on his mood"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa won't be writting thins story at all any more :(

McCoy couldn't comprehend what had just happened before him.

"What should we do?" Sulu questioned, breaking the silence.

"I have no bloody idea, Jim are you in pain? Anything feel strange or different? Are you tired?" McCoy started.

"No, bones I'm fine, I didn't even know anything was up until Spock pointed it out." 

"Okay... Jim you're coming with me to fix this" 

"Who said I wanted to fix this?" Kirk sneered, his eyes now a vibrant red.

"Don't be such an infant Jim"

"Captain I advise you go with the doctor to see what the cause is." Spock piped in.

The captain groaned and stood up, his eyes turning a storm grey.  
Both he and the doctor headed to the sick bay, once the pair were in the safety of the lift McCoy began to assess Kirk.

"Does anything feel different?" McCoy questioned.

"My mouth is dry but I think a glass of water could fix that" Kirk joked, his eyes once again changing to a gorgeous orange.

The CMO looked Kirk up and down, he visually appeared fine, nothing out of the ordinary. He advanced forward to check the other mans pulse when the doors opened.  
Kirk pushed past and into the sick bay he had made himself familiar with over the years.

"Sit" McCoy Commanded as he pointed to the bio bed.

Jim complied and sat down on the bed. He sighed and tuned his hand down his face.

"Bones I'm really tired" He complained.

"Ummmm....okay hang on I have to do a few scans then you can sleep" McCoy promised as he read jims vitals. The doctor was about to ask Jim a few more questions when he noticed that the captain had fallen asleep.

"Jim? Jim! Hey wake up, Jim you infant wake up" McCoy started to panic.   
He walked over to the edge of the bed and started to tap the captains face, when the man did not stir he began rereading his vitals. The captains heart had slowed and his mind showed no signs of awaking.  
McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped away from the bed before contacting the bridge crew.

"Spock get your ass down here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you want to know what each colour means :)


	3. Chapter 3

Spock entered the sickbay in record time. The Vulcan made a bee line for the room the captain would be being held in.  
He entered the small room and noticed the body lying on the bed in front of him.   
Noticing the mans steady breathing he raised an eyebrow and breathed out.

"Spock?" The doctor asked in amusement.

"Doctor, you called me down here?" 

"Yea well I don't think Jim here is capable of captaining at the moment"

"Oh... what happened?" Spock asked.

"I don't actually know, I was taking his vitals and he said he was tired then went out like a light, he shows no signs of waking up soon but doesn't appear to be in any danger" Leonard explained.

"And his eyes?" 

"Not a clue but I presume his tiredness is linked to it somehow"

"Interesting" Spock mumbled as Kirk started to toss in his sleep.

Both conscious men in the room looked over at their sleeping friend in question, neither had a clue what to do about the situation.

-x-

Kirk slowly opened his eyes to the white roof of the med bay.  
His body felt numb, he was cold yet his face felt hot, really hot.  
He pushed himself up into his elbows and looked around.  
Across his lower body was a grey blanket and a star fleet standard white blanket. Besides himself the room was unoccupied, until bones walked in.

"Your awake?" Bones stated.

"Yea, what happened?" 

"What do you remember?" 

"Argh, well Spock was looking deeply into my eyes as he contemplated his undying love for me" Kirk joked before he shivered violently.

"Well your eyes do The colour thing which I'm sure you remember, we got you down here to the med bay when you passed out on me." McCoy explained.

" bones I'm so cold" 

"I know buddy, just try and get back under the blankets, as you had your beauty sleep your body started to cool down rapidly, you gave us quite a scare"

Kirk looked down at the blankets once again before pulling them right up to his chin.

"Us?" 

"Spock was here, you started to shiver and quiet violently, we had no clue what to do or how to stop it, Spock went up and grabbed a spare blanket from his room even though I told him it was unnecessary Or as he would put it illogical but he wouldn't have it" McCoy stated whilst shaking his head.

"What are we going to do" Jim asked sounding small and defeated, his eyes a dull pink.

"I don't know jim" bones mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments!!! I want your ideas and opions xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if characters are a bit ooc or if there are any mistakes

Spock stood outside the captains room which sounds creepy but He had a perfectly logical reason.   
The captain between his sudden but regular bouts of sleepiness and the many tests doctor McCoy was running on him was becoming restless, bored, and he needed to escape but was too tired to go any where but his own quarters.  
So, here was Spock, waiting for the captain to waddle down with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

After approximately 13 minuets Spock heard small shuffles and   
chattering teeth from down the hall.  
The Vulcan looked up and spotted jims small form, the man had Spock's large grey blanket wrapped around his body and over his head like a sushi roll, and his eyes were an egg yolk yellow.

"Spock?" The man questioned quietly between chattering teeth,

"Captain, I have been asked to assist you whilst you are unable to be on the bridge" 

"Woah, what? I can still be on the bridge I just can't .... captain at the moment, well I can it's just...."Jim started.

"McCoy has asked you stay off the bridge due to your unpredictable bouts of sleep" Spock said cutting Kirk off.

"Oh" jims eyes turned a darker blue then usual.  
Jim shuffled forward towards his room before Spock stood in his way.

"My room is set at a higher temperature so McCoy has asked that you stay with me until we cure what ever it is that you have" 

Jim just looked up at at the Vulcan in front of him and nodded, he was getting sleepy again and knew he was going to pass out pretty soon.  
The two walked/shuffled into Spock's room. Inside it was warm, warm enough for Kirk to stop shivering but not warm enough for him to remove the blanket cape.

"So what now?" Jim asked sluggishly.

Spock looked Jim up and down, noticing all the signs of him passing out, as the mans eyes slowly closed and he started to sway on his feet spock put his arm around kirks waist and pulled him over towards the bed.

Almost instantly Kirk fell face first on to the bed in a deep sleep, Spock raised an eyebrow and started to place blankets and Donnas on to the sleeping man. 

Spock, satisfied with his work, went to leave the room to grab some food with Uhura when he heard Kirk shift in his sleep which normally wouldn't be abnormal but it was followed by a whimper.  
Spock whipped around and looked at the sleeping form in the bed, he was curled up in the fetal position clutching his stomach.  
Spock rushed over to the bedside before Kirk gave out a loud and pained moan.

"Jim? Jim wake up!" Spock raised his voice towards the end of his sentence.   
Spock would never admit it but he was starting to panic, this was so sudden and had no apparent reason. 

-x- 

McCoy had just started wind down, he slouched back in his chair and rubbed his hand down his face when a very panicked Spock (Spock would argue that he was not panicked, just concerned for the captains well being) ran into his office carrying a pile of blankets.

"Spock?" 

A loud cry came from the now moving pile of blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT IDEAS OR OPINIONS XX


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY SORRY THIS IS SO LATE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY BIG AND IL UPLOAD IT SOON!

"What's wrong with the captain!?" Spock demanded.

"I dunno" McCoy frantically shouted back.  
Kirk gave out a long drawn out Moan of pain before curling in on himself with both arms wrapped around his torso.

"There still doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him" Leonard shouted to no one in particular.

"I feel like I should inform you that about 9.4 days ago during an away mission both the captain and I were caught in a strange sudden dust storm that finished as soon as it had started-" Spock started but was cut off by jims chocked sobs.

"-once the dust had cleared the captain appeared to be rubbing dust from his eyes as he had failed to shelter himself before we were hit by the wave of dirt" Spock finished.

"YOU'RE ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW!?" McCoy shouted.

"It did not occur to me that this would have been useful information"

Leonard rolled his eyes quickly and rushed to the captains side. He gently used his thumb to open jim's now ruby red eyes, looking closely with a torch he discovered that there was small particles of dust stuck in the corner of jim's eyes and also that jim's eyes were not dilating or reacting to any form of light.

"Crap we gotta wash this shit out of his eyes"

"McCoy I believe that it is dust and not faeces" Spock stated.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes once more McCoy began clearing the dust from his best friends eyes using water, eye drops, ect. 

"How did I miss this" he grumbled to him self.

McCoy had almost finished when Kirk suddenly tensed up and pushed back from him.   
His eyes were a mix of reds and black, he was clearly afraid and unaware of what was going on.

"Jim, calm down I need to finish what I was doing, it will help stop the pain I promise" McCoy warned, he hated making promises he didn't know if he could keep but he really needed Kirk to settle down and let him continue.

Jims eyes faded to a purple before he edged forward towards McCoy,

"That's it, okay I will be done in a minuet just stay still"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that chapters are so short but I we will upload at least once a day to make up for it


End file.
